The Life and Times of Eclare
by HelloI'mAna
Summary: About Eli and Clare's life from high school through college, through marriage and kids, and through everything in their life. Will probably be pretty long.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way shape or form.**

**A/N: This is my first story, pretty much ever. I'm not much of a writer and I need a lot of help so I came to fanfiction, CONSTRUCTIVE critsim is greatly appreciated. Please don't just criticize without any reasoning behind it, because I will delete those comments. Also, super short chapter to set things up. Future chapters will be longer. That is all. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

After the cabin incedent-Alli and Jake kissing, Alli and I have made up, as we always do. It's just to hard to stay mad at your best friend, the one who helps who through everything, over a boy.

So, with the last few remaing days of break, Alli and I have made a pact, we would both swear off boys for our first semester of grade 11. We have so much boy drama it our lives, it's ridiculous. We both agreed that it would be best to just focus on school work, at least for the first semester.

Now thats it nearing our final week of semester 1, I'm having some feelings that mabye I shouldn't be having, for someone I shouldn't be having them for. Don't worry it's not Jake, he's my brother! But someone else from my past...not KC. So, by process of elimination, it's...Eli.

I know it's wrong, and we broke up because he was pretty much obsessed with me, but he's bipolar. I think I could give him a second chance, but what would he want with me?I rejected him, after we had been through so much together. His hoarding, my parents divorce, Fitz. I have been feeling incredibly guilty lately, and I can't stop thinking about him. My mind just keeps drifting back to when we were dating-the good times. I miss him so much!

Truthfully, I never really let go of my feelings for Eli, I just tried to cover them up with my feeling for Jake. I never felt the way I did with Jake as I did with Eli. He was my everything and I lost him. He would never want to see me again, and I don't blame him, I'm a terrible person. I want to give our relationship a second chance, but I can't imagine that Eli would even want to.

I need to talk to Alli, I'll see what she thinks of all this...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about taking this chapter down last time, but I felt it needed dialouge. And as I learned from Degrassi, "Writing is rewriting." Also, thank you for the positive reviews, that makes me so happy. I'll try to update more now that the holiday season is over with. Thank you for reading!**

Clare called up Alli the next day, "Alli we need to have a talk about our pact."

"Okay, I hope you've been good!"

"Don't worry, come over soon, everyone's out." Clare said, a hint a nervousness in her voice.

"Alright, see you soon!"

Alli was excited to talk to Clare about their pact, she had wanted to talk to Clare for a little while now.

* * *

><p>Alli walked into Clare's house. Since they were best friends it wasn't necessary to knock on the door. Alli found Clare lying down on her back in the middle of the kitchen floor.<p>

"Clare, what are you doing?"

"I wanted a snack and I couldn't find one so I just decided to lie down and think about how to get one."

"You, my friend, are insane."

"Mabye, but I'll be fine without a snack. Let's go to my room."

Clare extended both of her arms waiting for Alli to help her up. Alli groaned and grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up.

They went up to Clare's room and sat on the bed. Alli decided to share first, her best friend senses kicked in, she could tell Clare was beyond nervous.

"I haven't broken the agreement. Well, I have a crush on a new guy... his name is Milo."

"Milo?" Questioned Clare.

"Yeah, he's new and he's in our grade. I figured I should take a break from the jerk jocks, they definatly have not been working out for me. Milo is a bit of a complete nerd, he is a total computer geek, he likes comic books, he wears superhero t-shirts, and he's like a genius, but he's so cute! Also, he's really into anime, I think I could try to watch some..."

"Wow, he really does not sound like your type. Are you sure about this?" Clare was understandably surprised.

"Absolutely! He has totally been sending me signals. I think I'm gonna ask him out, what do you think?"

"Go for it! If he makes you happy, and it sounds like you do, then go for it. I'm so proud of you for trying to find a nice guy. I think he'll get more approval from the parents."

"Thanks Clare! Now it's your turn!"

Clare looked down, it was obvious she didn't want to share.

"Come on, out with it Edwards! You didn't break the pact, did you?" Alli questioned a bit sadly.

"No, no! I didn't break the pact! I...um...I have a crush...on Eli." Clare said disappointment clear in her voice.

Alli's eyes bulged. "WHAT?"

Clare frowned, "Come on Alli, you gave Drew a second chance, can't you just be supportive?"

Alli sighed, "You know how badly things were with Drew when I gave him a second chance, I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I did."

Clare knew her friend was right. But, Clare is a teenage girl full of hormones and emotions who always felt like she should follow her heart in every single situation. Screw her brain, she wanted Eli and she didn't give a damn about Alli's warnings.

"Alli I still love him! I know things sucked last year, but I miss him so much and I want him back!" Clare was being her usual dramatic self. One more joy of adolecence.

Alli took a deep breath. " Clare I love you and I want to be supportive, but it was scary how obbessed he was with you. How can you go back to someone like that?"

"I am through with being logical! I just want to be impulsive and do what I want!"

Alli gave Clare the "are-you-being-serious" look.

"Okay, I guess I already do that... And why would Eli even want to get back together? I broke his heart and he hates me. He deserves so much better than me."

Alli had a sudden change of heart, seeing her best friend being so down on herself. "Clare...go for it. Give into your impulses and just do it. Eli would be lucky to have you."

Clare smiled, "Thank you. I'm going to give him a call, I just want him back. I know he's changed and he's better now."

"Good, I'm going to call Milo and see if he wants to do something tomorrow. I can see double dates in our future..." Alli said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Alli decided to give Milo a call...<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Milo, it's Alli."

"Hi Alli!" Milo said excitedly.

"I was just wondering if mabye, you wanted to do something tomorrow...?"

"Like a date?"

"Well. yeah thats what I was thinking. Uh, unless you don't want to, because that's cool too..."

"Yeah, no, I mean it's just that I've wanted to ask you out for a while now. How about the movies?"

"Absoulutely. How about 2 o'clock?"

"Great, it's a date"

Alli giggled a little. "You got that right."

"Uh, cool. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya. Bye." And with that Alli hung up the phone with the biggest smile on her face.

Alli squealed. Clare was used to this, but was still slightly alarmed. She turned around just in time to see Alli give her a giant happy hug. This gave Clare confidence to call Eli.

* * *

><p>"Clare?"<p>

"Hey, Eli."

"Uh. whats up?"

"I was just wondering if you would want to go to the Dot tomorrow, and talk?"

"Alright, lets say 2 o'clock?"

"Deal, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow."

A relieved Clare hung up the phone. A confused Eli wondered what Clare wanted to talk about.

The two best friends both had dates tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Well, Clare wouldn't exactly call her's a date, but there could be some of those in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I love you all.**

Clare waited at The Dot for about 30 seconds before Eli walked in.

"Eli, over here!" Clare waved her hand in the air.

Eli sat down and looked her straight in the eye. "Hey."

"Uh, hi Eli."

"So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's a little embarrassing."

"What, did you pee your pants or something?" Eli giggled at this a little. Clare did not.

"Eli, I'm being serious!"

"So am I. I am being completely serious." Eli smiled and laughed a bit.

Clare started to chuckle. "You have no idea how hard you are making this for me."

"Fine, go ahead."

Clare took a deep breath. "Um, okay, so I still kind of, um have, feelings for...you." Clare looked down at the table. Obviously embarassed.

"Clare look at me, please?"

Clare looked up at Eli with a little frown on her face.

"Clare, I...I feel the same way."

A smile spread across Clare's face. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we broke up. I tried to use Imogen to get over you, obviously that didn't work. Now that all of our problems are over, for now, mabye we could try this again."

Clare's smile actually increased in size, which was hard to believe. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Well, we're only young once, so lets just live and do what makes us happy."

"Well said, Mr. Goldsworthy. Do you think we can make it through this again? There obviously will be drama in our lives, thats an unavoidable part of high school, and life."

"Now that I'm on meds and my hoarding is under control, I think I can handle anything, as long as I'm with you."

"So, it's official then? We're back together?"

"Definatly."

They kissed across the table, and they both knew it was the start of their once again beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>Clare felt her phone vibrate after about an hour of being home from her talk with Eli.<p>

"Hey Alli."

"Hi Clare!"

"I'm assuming from your tone of voice that your date with Milo went well."

"Yes! It was amazing! He kissed me and he asked me to be his girlfriend and it was so great and he's so nice and oh my god and-"

"Alli, your rambling!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"I know, it's okay. That's really great Alli, I'm so happy for you." Clare said with the smile of a caring friend.

"So, how did things go with Eli?"

"Well, lets just say that we'll be going on some double dates."

"No way! I'm so happy!"

"Yeah, looks like we have the same anniversary."

"Ahhhhh! We do! This is amazing!"

"Alli, don't you think that mabye you should, watch a little anime and read a few comics?"

"...Yeah, about that, do you want to come over and watch anime and read comics with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I used to love watching anime with Darcy."

"Cool, so come over. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Alright I'll be right over."

* * *

><p>As Clare rode her bike over to Alli's she thought about what animes they could watch. They would go out and buy some comics another time. She and Darcy always watched this one anime called Fruits Basket on TV when they were little, they could start there...<p>

"Wow, I'm actually enjoying this. You were right Clare."

"I hope you new boyfriend appreciates the effort." Clare said witha mouth full of popcorn.

"Mabye we should try watching a less girly anime, I think Milo said his favorite one was called Soul Eater."

"Okay, let's watch it then."

**3 hours later**

"Maka and Soul belong together!"

"This is the greatest thing ever!"

"I have to go home, Alli. This was really fun, I think I just became an anime fan."

"Me too, Milo is a genius. I think this relationship is going to work out, especially if we watch Soul Eater together."

Clare giggled, "We can have double dates, watching anime. I just have to get Eli hooked, that shouldn't be to hard, this is amazing."

"Yeah, I can't even believe we watched so much. Milo will be pleasantly surprised."

"He will, you're a good girlfriend. And I really have to go, see you soon!"

"See ya later alligator."

"In a while crocodile."


End file.
